Puppets and Shadows
by Inmate XIV
Summary: Neither of them are supposed to feel love. Yet somewhere along the line, they finally did. 100 VaniShi drabbles, some canon and some A/U.
1. Fancy

**Theme : Fancy**

**Pairing : Vanitas/Xion**

**A/N : Yes, I'm starting another one. Hey, I've been grounded for two months. Cut me some slack. :P **

**Why VaniShi, you ask? I shall answer: For the fucking crack. xD**

* * *

"I hate this," Vanitas mumbled. "Why does everything have to be so fancy. I'm not the fancy kind of guy, you know."

Xion shot him a look, a look Vanitas was, for some reason, unable to read. "Would you hush? You want to meet my father, and if you want to date me, you're going to have to look nice! If you don't…well, I can't guarantee we'll be together for more than a day."

Vanitas smirked. "You know, we could go behind his back-"

"No. You can deal with it for two hours."

* * *

**This 100 Theme Challenge was brought to you buy Sunset-Wolf on DA. Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**- Silver Dawn **


	2. Death

**Theme : Death**

**A/N : This chapter confuses even me...I don't like it, no, not one bit. I guess you could call it canon, but not canon at the same time. Canon because they're discussing Roxas and how Xion sacrifices herself for him, but non-canon because Xion is talking to Vanitas. Think of it what you please...**

* * *

"You're crazy, you know that, right?" Vanitas demanded. He watched as she picked at a string hanging from her coat. "You're willing to die for a friend? What's wrong with you?"

She looked up, a cold, hard glare held in her eyes. "Do you realize what he means to me? You don't know. If you had bothered to get to know me, you would know I care about my friends more than anything in the world. And I'd do anything for them…even die."

He swallowed, staring through her, almost, trying to avoid the truth. "Whatever. "

"I'd die for you too."

* * *

**I still hate it. T-T**

**By the way, the chapters in this will not be connecting, meaning that this isn't a full story like _Beautiful Dawn_. They're just stand alone drabbles. **

**Key to Darkness : Vani~! Hello love. ;) Let's see...I'm glad you're enjoying it, thank you for reviewing. See you tomorrow. ;D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : You know, I'm betting that myself...I do love this pairing, I just haven't been able to write it much lately because I still love RokuShi more...**

**Yue Asuka : Hehe, hope you like the story too. :)**


	3. Underwater

**Theme : Underwater**

**A/N : This one...is okay. I don't really like it, but whatever. I hope you do. **

**OhnoitisKatie : I don't really know. I was writing it in a hurry and didn't really feel as though it was that good. I'm glad you liked it though. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, I needed to mention him. xD I'm glad you liked it, even though I didn't. :)**

* * *

He never knew Xion couldn't swim, so he playfully threw her into the water. Kairi had organized another one of her stupid pool parties, and Xion had begged him to come.

Then he sees her thrashing in the water, going under every now and again, and not coming back up. He had only been playing, he didn't know it was going to go this far!

So he grabs her hand and pulls her up. Xion coughed and clung to the side of the pool, staring up at him.

"So why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?"


	4. Let's Go!

**Theme : Let's Go!**

**A/N : Don't be deceived by the title name. This has nothing to do with a race, or anything sexual. Again, don't take it the wrong way...**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : So can I, lol. xD**

**OhnoitisKatie : Thanks. :3 They really are, aren't they?**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : To be honest, neither have I. And I haven't written it for a while, either...but I'm glad to be writing it again, and I hope you like it. xD**

**The Key to Darkness : I didn't mean to! xD *Ahem* I'm glad you like them, you know that means something to me. ;) I hope you like the chapter. Love ya too. :)**

* * *

"Hey Xion, I thought you wanted to leave."

She looked to him, adjusting the shirt she was wearing. "We have half an hour. I'm not that worried about it. We can get there at any time."

He looked over to the clock, and rolled his eyes. "_No_, Xion. We had half an hour twenty minutes ago. Now we have ten minutes. If you want to go to Axel's party, I would suggest you hurry up and get going."

"Ugh! Fine, whatever!" She reached over, grabbing his arm. "Then let's go!"


	5. Night Time

**Theme : Night Time**

**A/N : I know people are going to get perverted thoughts when they see the title...but there's nothing perverted. I'm trying to keep that to a minimum, thank you. **

**The Key of Darkness : Yes, you are crazy. xD Nah, it was made to be funny, in a strange way. I wanted people to laugh, lol. I'm glad you liked it. :)**

**OhnoitisKatie : Haha, I love fluff too. xD Coupley fluff is fine, too. ;3**

**Miwasaki yuki Rin : I've noticed that, too. :P But I'm still glad you'll read on! Enjoy the rest. **

**Yue Asuka : Yeah, Xion's death kept playing in my head as well, but that was what they were referring too, I suppose. So I made up for it with the funner chapters. xD**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : My mom does that too. It's like whenever we're going somewhere that involves her more than me she wants to be really eary, but when I want to go somewhere we'll leave five minutes before it starts. ;P I can relate too. **

* * *

For some reason, Xion didn't like being out during the day. Every could see her, maybe she was just paranoid about what could happen to her.

So she didn't expect to find herself in the middle of a robbery during the night. A knife to her throat, a voice in her ear, then suddenly it's gone and she drops to the ground.

The boy that saved her twirls a house key in his fingers, then crosses his arms. He waits, and she finally finds her voice. "Thanks."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't let it happen again."


	6. Forever

**Theme : Forever**

**A/N : So right now I still feel like this chapter is crap and I'll probably always think that because I have a lot on my mind right now. Personal, I guess. I hate my life, to be honest. T-T**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : No, it never ends. xD **

**The Key to Darkness : At least he's the hero for once, right Vani? xD That proves that Vanitas isn't always a ****villain. T-T **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yup. ^^ Where ever he is, Vanitas can do that. **

**OhnoitisKatie : I like those parts too actually. :)**

* * *

"I wanted to be with them forever," Xion breathes, looking down at the sand of the beach, and kicking a pebble. "But that was never meant to be. I knew it the moment I found out I was a puppet. There's no point in denying that."

"And do you still miss them?"

Xion nods, and he rolls his eyes and sighs. "Geez, am I not good enough for you? Thanks Xion."

"No! You are, but I was just saying-"

"Hey," he stops her, raising a hand. Then he smiles. "I was kidding."


	7. Far Away

**Theme : Far Away**

**A/N : Oi, I find this canon. Maybe, in some strange way. :/**

**OhnoitisKatie : I'm glad you think so, and I hope you like it. :) I think things will be okay now, but if not I'll try and PM you. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : It is something he would say. *Ahem* Maybe Roxas and Ventus are in a different part of Sora's Heart, if possible. xD**

**TheKeytoDarkness : Maybe~. It might have been based off of something, because Silver has issues with coming up with ideas. No, you didn't cause the problems, I think you know who's causing me problems. **

* * *

Maybe in some twisted world, they're together. But in reality, they've always been far away from each other. They weren't meant to meet, weren't met to even find out about it each other, yet they did.

And Maybe Xion could blame that on Sora; if she could blame Sora for anything at all. And maybe Vanitas could blame it all on the brat Ventus, and they wouldn't speak of it again.

If anything at all, if it hadn't been each other that brought them together, then it must have ben fate, right?


	8. Emo

**Theme : Emo**

**A/N : Well...don't ask. I really don't even know what. xD**

* * *

"Are you emo?" A finger poked him on the back, not harshly back at the same time not gently.

He turned, looking at Xion and and raising an eyebrow. "What? What are you talking about?"

Xion shrugged. "Well, it's just that you always wear black and chains and stuff…I'm just curious, is all."

"No, I'm not emo."

She stops, her brow furrowed and she shook her head. "Well, you dress like it."

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "How so?"

"Look at your pants. They're tighter than mine!"

* * *

**OhnoitisKatie : Yeah, I think everything's alright for the moment. If you've read anything else you would know how weird I am...heh. **

**Yue Asaka : I understand. xD No, I try not to make my readers very gloomy. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Thanks a lot. After reading that review, the plot bunnies attacked me anyway. XD Oh well...I'll just pretend like they're not there. **

**The Key To Darkness : This is part of your punishment, you know. There will be more tonight and later in the week...lol. I made up my own genre. xD**


	9. Cuddle

**Theme : Cuddle**

**A/N : So just a few things for my author's note today. I'm currently working on a playlist of Youtube for VaniShi, the link to my channel will be on my profile page. **

**I feel like a lot of things I post today will be depressing, just a feeling. Cause there have been a few things going on lately that have made me go back to the part of me that doesn't give a damn about the world anymore. So...yeah. **

* * *

"Vanitas! Rawr! Wake up!" A force hit his body. His eyes shot open, and he glared at the raven haired girl pouting on top of him. "Haven't you heard me the ten other times I've yelled it?"

Vanitas scoffed, then pulled the girl off of him and against his side. She yelped, and pulled away.

"Geez! Get up already!"

He sat up, and rubbed the back of his neck, smirking. "Well then. The one time I offer to cuddle you back you react like that?"

And she's not quick enough to turn before he sees her blushing.

* * *

**Yue Asuka : You know, I really don't know. It's like they want everyone to see...that thing. You know...hehe. ;3**

**OhnoitisKatie : I can see it too...and...it's not a very pleasant sight, lol. xD**

**The Key to Darkness : You deserved that, and you know it. You realize that you still haven't punished me back, right? ;D**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Believe it or not, I have a stuffed bunny on my dresser that's white with huge black eyes and a purple ribbon tied around its neck...it looks innocent, but I think that's my plot bunny. In fact, I'd put money on it. ;P**

**13NeverForget14 : I'm glad you like them! :D And for the last one...well, it was a punishment for one of my friends, truthfully. xD**

**Guest : Thank you for telling me that, I really appreciate it! :D**


	10. Stuffed Animal

**Theme : Stuffed Animal**

**A/N :: I imagine Vanitas and Xion being about six or seven in this one, lol. xD I'm experimenting with their ages right now. **

* * *

"Why do I have to share a bed with you?" Vanitas grumbled, glaring down at the purple bedspread that covered Xion's bed.

She looked over, her small legs dangling over the edge. "Oh, hush. Your mom's still on a business trip, so you have to stay with us. Now be quiet and go to sleep already. I'm tired."

Vanitas eyed her, and the stuffed rabbit she held in her arms. He snatched it away, looking it over twice. "Aren't you a little old to be sleeping with this thing?"

"Hey! Give it back!"

* * *

**OhnoitisKatie : I wish I could make them a little longer...but you know. xD I still have fun writing them. Xion's in denial. ;D**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Vanitas was just being a little lazy, lol. XD**

**The Key to Darkness : Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it. XD**


	11. Demon

**Theme : Demon**

**A/N : I had to shorten this one down quite a bit, but I got interested in the Angels and Demons thing in this one. Creativity at its best, right? I just didn't want it to be another random drabble that popped into my head. **

* * *

Evil is evil and good is good. If one is evil, then they have a chance of being evil for the rest of their lives, and whoever is good should be good until the very last day. That's how nature is.

But Demons aren't supposed to fall in love with Angels. No, the two have more differences then similarities. They strive for two different things.

What the demon hates is how much he's taken to the Angel, hates the fact that even though they are enemies, there's something that makes him wonder.

Are they truly that different?

* * *

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yeah, this is the same list of themes for D-Linked. xD I know, I haven't written the story in so long, sadly I'm thinking about discontinuing it. :P**

**OhnoitisKatie : Lol, she will. xD Thank you. :)**

**The Key to Darkness : ;)**

**Yue Asuka : He he, I'm glad you think so. XD**


	12. Bubbles

**Theme : Bubbles**

**A/N : Oh this chapter...xD**

* * *

"Vanitas~."

He looked up from his book and noticed a bubble right in front of him, which was popped by one of the spikes in his hair. "Wah!"

Xion giggled, and blew another one. It headed for him, but he popped it and caught her wrist.

"Give me the bubbles."

She smirked. "Hm…no."

"Xion," he growled, getting as close to her face as he could without his nose touching her's. "Give me. The bubbles. You're having too much fun."

"No~!" The soapy formula started to spill, getting both of them wet. "Eek!"

"Oh great. See what you did now?!"

"Hehe..."

* * *

**Yue Asuka : I don't know...I just don't like D-Linked is going, to be honest. I don't remember what I was doing with it or anything. I guess it's just been too long. **

**Guest : Thanks. :) **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : O_O That's getting a bit dark. xD Lol, glad you liked the chapter, though. I don't really know yet if I'm discontinuing it or not, it's only a thought. But as of now, I have no inspiration for the next chapter. :/**


	13. Reflection

**Theme : Reflection**

**A/N : Xion's reflection is only mentioned in this, implying that she was looking at her reflection in the mirror. That's all I got. **

* * *

"I _hate_ it!" Her fingers smash the glass of the mirror. It shatters, shards dropping to the floor. Blood blossomed in the palm of her hand. "I hate it...make it go away!"

Vanitas stared a few feet away, then shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. "How do you think I'm suppose to do that?"

Xion looked at him. "I don't...know. Just, make it go away!" She hit her knees, hands covering her face, smearing blood against her skin.

Vanitas sighed, reached over and hugged her. "Stop torturing yourself."

* * *

**OhnoitisKatie : Lol, I enjoy writing this story. xD And the pairing especially, it's one of my favorites. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : yes, it is. ^^**

**Miwasaki Yuki Rin : I don't know if I'm going to discontinue it or not, it's just a thought, but if I do end up discontinuing it, I'll do a rewrite of it. **

**Walker of Nothing : Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it! :D I'm going to go back and hopefully fix the errors you pointed out and everything, and yes, I sometimes get that way. Glad you enjoy. :)**


	14. Snail

**Theme : Snail**

**Continuation of chapter nine. **

* * *

"You're as slow as a snail getting out of bed," Xion said, her blush still clear on her cheeks. She was in the bathroom, messing with her hair nervously. Vanitas knew she was just in there so she could keep her distance from him.

Vanitas slipped a shirt over his head, walked over and wrapped a hand around her waist. "Well…you're slow getting out of the shower."

"I am not!"

He smirked. "Darling, you are." He lightly tapped her nose. "I still love you though."

She chuckled. "You too."

* * *

**Walker of Nothing : Thanks. :)**

**OhnoitisKatie : I use to like RikuShi...but I guess I got into RokuShi more and kinda...abandoned it. I feel bad for it. xD I actually like SoRiku more than RikuShi now..it's complicated. xD**

**Miwasaki Yuki Rin : :)**

**13neverForget14 : Yeah, for Xion there's always someone there for her. ;) But I like the thought of Vanitas actually comforting her once in a while. **

**White Lies and Empty Truths : I like fluff too. ;) Glad you like them. :)**


	15. Flight

**Theme : Flight**

**A/N : I had to do this. xD Neverland is one of my favorite worlds, even if I hate Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. A lot of action happens there with Vanitas and Aqua. XD**

* * *

"You're lying. There's no way you can fly."

"I am not!" Xion protested. She turned to Tinker Bell, and smiled. "You think you could help me show him that I'm telling the truth?"

The blonde pixie nodded, and flew above them. Yellow dust fell down, coating both Xion and Vanitas.

"Yuck! What is this stuff?" He brushed it off of his skin, glaring up at her.

"Oh really?" Xion stepped back, her feet leaving land and entering air.

"Xion!" He cried. Yet, she had taken flight to the sky, and was not falling.

"I told you so." Xion smiled.

* * *

**Walker of Nothing : Haha, thanks. :)**

**OhnoitisKatie : Yeah, I suppose so. xD But thank you anyway. :)**

**white lies and empty truths : Hehe, honestly I wish I could make the chapters longer, too, but it has to sadly be under the 100 word limit. DX But I know what you mean. I read through chapters a little too fast. :)**

**Miwasaki Yuki Rin : Thanks. XD A RokuShiVan love triangle would be kinda cool though...*plot bunny***


	16. Scared?

**Theme : Scared?**

**A/N : This was...too fun. **

* * *

"Xion, are you scared?" Kairi asked, looking over at her friend, who kept shutting her eyes each time blood was split in the movie they watched.

She opened them to look over at her. "N-no! It's a really good movie. I just…I'm a little tired is all."

"Oh, okay." Kairi looked back at the screen, she was also scared.

Xion shut her eyes, only to feel arms wrapping around her chest, something snarling in her ear. She let out a high pitched scream, opened her eyes.

"Sure you're not scared?" Vanitas asked from behind her.

"Vanitas! You jerk!" She cried.

* * *

**OhnoitisKatie : Hee hee...I don't really know, there's just something about Peter's character and the whole movie that just disappoints me in some strange way. **

**Walker of Nothing : XD**

**white lies and empty truths : Yeah I know. DX Lol it's still fun to write. XD That part is kinda funny, now that I think about it. :)**

**Emo Unfaltering : I like them. XD They're just easier to write I suppose. But thank you! :D I appreciate the support. **


	17. Freddy Kruger

**Theme : Freddy Kruger**

* * *

Xion couldn't help but go to Riku's Halloween party, and of course she dragged Vanitas along with her. He didn't wear a costume, even though she begged him to.

So Xion sat with Namine. Vanitas sat next to her, didn't say a word.

Until of course, Xion felt the knives settle on her shoulder. She let out a scream, then began to laugh when she realized that it was Riku, dressed as Freddy Kruger.

Vanitas wanted to slam the silver haired boy up against the wall, and tell him never to touch her with a knife.

* * *

**Well, I didn't really like this theme. I love Freddy Kruger and all, but I didn't want to have two scary themes in a row. So I wanted to make Vanitas a little more protective than anything...not being able to take a joke sometimes. XD**

**Walker of Nothing : Well, you know. XD Vanitas will be Vanitas. **

**OhnoitisKatie : Yeah, his character annoyed me. -_- Lol, people have done that to me, too. **

**Miwasaki Yuki : Lol, yeah. Vanitas is quite scary. **

**Yue Asuka : Yes...Vanitas definitely be Vanitas. **

**White Lies and Empty Truths : Hee hee, back hugs are always fun. Scary or not. XD**


	18. Hatred

**Theme : Hatred**

* * *

"You love me, don't you?"

She of course, doesn't want to answer this. In fact, she presses her lips shut. No, she doesn't love him, does she? She hates him. There isn't anything else in the world that she hates more than this arrogant, cocky freak.

Vanitas doesn't like it when people don't answer him. He pulls Xion close, so close that she can feel his breath hot against her forehead. And he smirks. "Answer me, damn you."

Xion shakes her head. "Don't lie."

Another silence is all the answer Vanitas needs.

* * *

**Watching Hunger Games...again. It gave me absolutely no inspiration for this chapter...it was all on me. XD Jk, it's always like that. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, I'm glad you liked! XD **

**OhnoitisKatie : XD Yeah, anything to make Vanitas jealous. It's always funny when guys get protective...but girls...no. -.-**

**Walker of Nothing : Glad you liked. ^^ I like making Vanitas protective...in the way that only Vanitas can be protective. **

**KarakuRoku : Loving the new username. ^^ Yeah, Riku better watch out. And making Vanitas sweet...well, it's just too fun. **


	19. Ugly

**Theme : Ugly**

* * *

"Would you quit calling yourself ugly?' Vanitas snaps, after he asks the raven haired girl why she is putting on her make up. And she answers with this excuse, yet again. "You know that's not true."

"Actually," Xion started, lining her lips with cherry red lipstick. "It's pretty true. I don't like looking in the mirror."

Vanitas rolls his eyes. "Look, if you were ugly, I wouldn't be dating you, first off. Second off, the only reason you think you're ugly is because you're jealous that I hang out with Namine, isn't it?'

Xion shoots him a look. "Shut up."

* * *

**Walker of Nothing : Lol, I'll leave that for you to decide. XD**

**OhnoitisKatie : It's probably because we're girls and we're supposed to be all soft and weak. XD But sometimes we aren't. Nah, she really can't hate him. **

**Miwasaki Yuki : XD**

**KarakuRoku : Hee hee, it's cool. XD I can see it happening there too, because it just seems kinda believable. **


	20. Beautiful

**20. Beautiful**

* * *

"Hey," Ventus pokes him, knowing that it'll get the raven haired boy's attention. "Do you like Xion?"

_This again, _Vanitas thinks. He rolls his eyes, crosses his arms. A deep breath and he sighs. "No. I don't like Xion. She's my friend, that's about it." He watches as the girl in question throws another basketball into the hoop, and Namine cheers behind her. She turns and smiles.

"But, she's really funny! And she's really nice. And really pretty." Ventus notes.

"Xion is not pretty," Vanitas snaps. "She's…beautiful." He doesn't know what he's saying.

"I knew it!"

"Shut it!"

* * *

**This one was really fun to write. ^.^ I don't know why, but I just wanted to write it like this. And yes, Vanitas was stalking Xion and Ven was stalking Namine...if you want to think of it that way. Or maybe they were just in gym class and not playing the game like they were supposed to be doing. -.-**

**White Lies and Empty Truths : That's okay. :) Yeah, the chapter was supposed to be kinda funny. xD**

**OhnoitisKatie : I'm not as weak as some guys think either, but I suppose it's just on of those things. Guys will be guys and girls will be girls. xD I don't know what I'm even talking about. ._.**

**Walker of Nothing : I wanted to make him be a little human, at least. It was nice to see him from that angle. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : xD Lol thanks. :)**

**KarakuRoku : Is okay. I get that way sometimes too. ;) I always talk like a little kid when I wake up. xD**


	21. Spike

**Theme : Spike**

* * *

"Ow!" Xion pulled her hand away from the rose. She didn't realize that there were thorns, she thought she had cut them all off. They were as sharp as spikes, and hurt really bad. Blood ran down her finger in a crimson, straight line.

Vanitas turned to her, wondering why she had cried out in pain. He saw the blood, and sighed. "Really? What did you do?"

"Thorns," she muttered, poking the puncture wound with her other pointer finger. She cringed. She looked at Vanitas, and held out her finger. "Kiss it and make it better."

"No! Gross!"

Xion laughed.

* * *

**When I saw the theme, I thought of a porcupine. But then I was trying to figure out where they would find a porcupine...in a garden. So I dropped the porcupine...even though I think they're kinda cute. **

**It's My Lucky Charm : Lol, seriously? xD I've never actually watched Friends...so that's surprising. **

**Miwasaki Yuki : yeah, sometimes it's nice to have Ven and other characters in the story...even though it just focuses on VanShi. And lol, of course Vanitas is in denial. CX**

**Walker Of Nothing : Yes, indeed. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Actually, nah, that's not that strange. I have, like five. O_O But RokuShi dominates them all. XD**

**KarakuRoku : My hair looks all jacked up when I wake up, but i can usually wet it down and fix it the way I want in the morning. Thank god for that. yeah, I gotta give Ventus credit for getting something out of Vanitas. XD**

** .Coffee : Thanks for adding my story to your community! ;D I appreciate that a lot. :) I like a lot of fluff in my stories...unless I'm not in the mood for it. :/ **


	22. Go Away

**Theme : Go Away**

* * *

The bedroom door slammed shut loudly, ringing in Vanitas's ears as he was standing right in front of it.

"Xion. Open the door," he didn't knock, knowing that the girl would just open up hearing his voice. That's what she always did. But, now she wasn't responding. "Xion. I said open the door."

"Go away!" she cried back. Her voice, even though screaming, shook tremendously.

Vanitas took a step back, slightly shocked that she had denied his command. "Xion."

The door swung open. "What?" Xion asked. Tears still left her eyes.

Vanitas reached forward and hugged her, gently. "What's the matter?"

* * *

**Yes. Another update. We've been over at my grandma's a lot lately. So...yeah. :) **

**By the way, my children, just so you know, VanShi day is coming. It's on June 14th, from what I remember. So...if you wanna do anything special for that...go ahead. ;D**

**It's My Lucky Charm : Sounds funny. :D I get hurt really easily. I'm really accident prone, strangely. I didn't use to be like that, and no one in my family is like that. It's kinda sad. :(**

**Walker of Nothing : Yeah, he would be the one person who think it was gross. ;P**

**KarakuRoku : My hair won't do that. Whenever I comb it, without wetting it down, it springs right back to the way it was before. It irritates me. XD **


	23. Believe

**Theme : Believe**

* * *

"Vanitas!"

He turned around and finally found her, running toward him. In her hand, she held a tube that would turn into a light cycle.

"Damn it, Xion," he muttered, looking around The Grid. "You ran off. You should have waited for me."

Xion stopped in front of him, her suit glowing with blue lines, whilst his glowed orange. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"You could have been killed."

She rolled her eyes. "You really don't believe in me, do you?"

No," he said. He took the light cycle. "This is mine now."

"Hey! No way!"

* * *

**So basically, Xion and Vanitas ended up somehow in The Grid. Xion got a suit with blue lines and Vanitas's ended up being orange. **

**It's My Lucky Charm : I started realizing how clumsy I was when I noticed I got hurt every time we played basketball in the gym. Lol, and to this day, I still do it. It sucks. -.- **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, thanks. I'm pretty fond of it myself. ^-^**

**KarakuRoku : yes, my hair is pretty much a douche bag. It often angers me. But anyway, yea, I love the fluffy moments.**

**Walker of Nothing " That's okay. ^.^ And thanks. **


	24. Snow

**Theme : Snow**

* * *

"I hate the snow," Xion muttered, watching the white stuff fall from the sky. She sipped her hot cocoa, mumbling about how badly she wanted the snow to go away and never come back. How she wanted to move to Destiny Islands, because there was no snow.

"Well, I like the snow," Vanitas said. He smirked at the glare she held on her face. He had to contradict her.

"You're crazy," she turned away.

"Really now?" Vanitas asked. "What if I picked you up and threw you into the snow for saying that?'

"I would kill you."

'Right."

* * *

**Like**** Xion, I hate the snow with a passion. **

**It's My Lucky Charm : Lol, I've had things like that happen to me too. xD I loved the Grid, but it confused me as well. I kept getting lost. Like Atlantica. -.-**

**Walker of Nothing : Yup, that's very true. **

**KarakuRoku : It is quite interesting...I really wanna see them there too. XD**


	25. Waterfall

**Theme : Waterfall**

* * *

"You're scared of heights?"

"Y-yes," Xion replied, clinging to the boy's arm. "I really don't like being up here. We gotta get down."

"There's no place to land!" Vanitas protested, motioning to the scene below. Now, they were above the waterfall in Neverland, where Xion had suddenly decided the she didn't like heights.

"What do we do?" Xion asked.

He sighed. "I'll get you down. On one condition."

"What's that?'

Vanitas pointed down waterfall. "You have to jump into the water when we get down."

She glared at him. "Fine! Just get me down!" He laughed.

* * *

**Sometimes Vanitas makes Xion do stupid things. **

**It's My Lucky Charm : If snow didn't make everything so cold then I wouldn't really have a problem with it. But I don't like cold weather lol. Yeah, Atlantica gave me a headache. **

**Walker of Nothing : I think it might be because opposites attract. XD**


	26. Fate

**Theme : Fate**

* * *

"Xion!" He cried out. In his own world, she had said goodbye to him, and, like she did with Roxas, faded into light. He grasped to them, but they slipped right through his fingers. As his there was nothing there.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to curse, he wanted to hit something. He did nothing, though, because he wasn't sure what exactly he should do next. His throat was dry and it hurt badly. Vanitas couldn't breathe.

Fate had taken Xion away from him. She'd never come back.

Ever.

* * *

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : I know right? I love it so much that even though there's no way it's going to happen I still need it. ;_;**

**It's My Lucky Charm : Oh yeah. Always. XD Neither would I. The only reason why I hate winter so much is because it's so cold all the time. D:**

**Walker of Nothing : Lol, that's probably true. XD **


	27. Needle

**Theme : Needle**

* * *

"I don't want to get my blood taken!" Xion complained, rubbing her arms. "It feels weird when they take the needle out more than when they put it in. I just…don't want to get it down."

"…I'm going to have to pin you down in there so they can put the needle in your arm, aren't I?" Vanitas asked. Seeing Xion's cherry red face, he smirked. "Oh? You would like that too much, wouldn't you?"

"N-no!" She inched away from him. "That's gross!"

"You know you would~."

Xion stopped, and rolled her eyes. "No. No thank you."

* * *

**Fun chapter to make up for the angsty chapter that proceeded it. XD **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : :( Tis sad that she keeps fading away. **

**It's My Lucky Charm : I'm curious, what is it? xD Getting pink noses like that is kinda embarrassing. D;**

**Walker of Nothing : yeah, someone's gotta show that side. **

**Yue Asuka : Oh yeah, that scene wasn't very fun at all. It made me cry a lot. **


	28. Alone Again

**Theme : Alone Again**

* * *

Xion was alone again.

Vanitas was gone. He wasn't coming back, she would never see him again. She was going to be trapped here forever, without anyone else.

He had faded completely, Xion had tried to beg him, beg him to wake up. But he never moved. And then he died.

She bit the side of her hand and shut her eyes. Salting tears ran down her cheeks, there really was no way to stop them. They kept pouring…pouring, and never stopped.

Xion didn't want to be alone again.

* * *

**Reversed chapter of chapter 26. Use your imagine to how Vanitas died. **

**It's My Lucky Charm : I actually liked that song. ;_; It does describe their relationship pretty well. **

**RO-VAN : I already am. :P**

**PandaMustache : Yes, they really do suck. I hate getting them, I don't really like anything going inside my skin at all. Especially pointed things. **

**Walker of Nothing : XD**

** .Coffee : I really liked writing the Grid one. It was just really fun. X)**


	29. Lost

**Theme : Lost**

* * *

"Damn it," Vanitas muttered. He scanned the crowd again, searching for the raven haired girl. She shouldn't be that hard to find, since he's seen her so much and has basically memorized everything about her.

She's either walked off, or she got separated and got lost.

Someone tugged on his sleeve from behind him. He looked back, finding a very angry Xion.

"What was the big idea, walking away from me and getting lost," she growled. "I was looking every for you!"

"_I_ was the lost one? _You _were the one who wandered off!"

"Nu-uh!"

* * *

**Bad news guys. The person who made this challenge is storing it on DA, either that or they deleted their account and so I can no longer look at the challenge and see the themes. This was made totally by me, so you guys can start requesting themes! And please do. I didn't want to have to discontinue this story because of it. **

**It's My Lucky Charm : Yeah, I really did enjoy that song. Liked it a lot. :D**

**Yue Asuka : Yeah, I could think of nothing else but to make a reversed role chapter. :( **


	30. Werewolf

**Theme : Werewolf**

* * *

"You sure this isn't going to scare you?" he asked, popping the old movie into a VCR player. They found it hidden in a closet along with a few other movies.

"It's an old movie. Of course it isn't going to scare me." She shrugged this off. "What's it even about anyway?"

"Some werewolf, or something," he said. Xion watched the first few minutes, before deciding to text Kairi. Vanitas got up and came back after a few minutes. Then, something was thrown at her. A werewolf claw.

"Really?" she asked, holding it up toward him.

"…it didn't scare you?!"

* * *

**Thanks to all who gave me prompts! ;D **

**Peppermint-N-Spice : Thanks for all the reviews! :D And yes, I do like First Love Academy. That's an interesting story idea...I might be it some time. :) (Btw, I love Creepypastas. X3)**

**RO-VAN : Thanks! :) **

**Namine031898 : Thank you for the themes! :D And I know, the angst. TT^TT**

**Yue Asuka : Thanks for the themes. ;3 And thank you! ^^**

**It's My Lucky Charm : Yeah, they do sound a little cute, but at the same time trying to prove each other wrong. XD It's okay, since people are sending in themes. **


	31. Moonlight

**Theme : Moonlight**

* * *

Xion loved the moonlight. She loved the way it illuminated the night, in a different way than the street lights did. Here in the country she could see it better. She loved sitting out at night, peacefully watching the moon and the clouds.

"What are you doing out here?' Her husband, Vanitas found her. "You know it's late, right?"

She nodded. "I know. I just wanted to see the moon. It's really pretty, don't you think?"

He looked up. "It's a white ball in the sky. That's all I see to it. Now come to bed. I'm tired."

* * *

**RO-VAN : I'll make sure to use that! :D**

**It's My Lucky Charm : Lol. X3 Ha ha, I just have brilliant timing don't I? I would have been creeping out too. **

** Cinnamon. Sticks. Coffee. : Yep. :3**


	32. Sunset

**Theme : Sunset**

* * *

"What about a sunset?" Xion asks, when she finds Vanitas sitting out on the porch the next day. "What do you think of sunsets?"

He sighs, and looks up. "Colorful. Very, very colorful. And pretty."

"…you just said the word pretty," Xion pointed out.

Vanitas looks away and fake coughs. "You…didn't hear a word of that."

"But I did," Xion says, slightly confused. What would be the big deal in saying the word pretty? Oh right, this is Vanitas she's talking to.

"Then pretend that you never heard it," he snaps. Xion shrugs and looks away.

* * *

**This is a continuation of the previous chapter. :D **

**RO-Van : Yes, he is. ;D **

**Yue Asuka : He is painfully truthful. XD I don't think he really understands romance unless Xion teaches him. **

**KarakuRoku : I had to have a chapter where they were married. X'D I think the moon is pretty romantic, too. **

** : Thank you for all the themes! I really appreciate it! :D **

**It's My Lucky Charm : Thank you. :3**


	33. Revenge

**Theme : Revenge**

* * *

"Shh…" Xion hushed Kairi, who kept giggling. "if you don't shut up, we're going to get caught!"

Kairi apologized. Xion looked back toward Vanitas, who was sprawled across the couch, one hand out. She planned to get revenge for trying to scare her.

Carefully and quietly, she picked up his hand and began spraying whip cream into it. His other hand flew up, catching her wrist. Both girls shrieked.

He opened his eyes, sat up and licked the whip cream off his hand. "Next time you try and get back at me, keep your mouth shut."

* * *

**RO-VAN : I'm sure Vanitas has other ways of complimenting Xion. X3**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yes, indeed he did. xD**

**Cinnamon Sticks Coffee : Lol, he is painfully blunt sometimes. **

**It's My Lucky Charm : It is because you don't expect them to ever say that word. xD**


End file.
